Injection molding systems powered by hydraulically driven actuators typically utilize the hydraulic system to adjust the initial positioning of the valve pin by driving the piston of the actuator, the housing or cylinder of which is fixedly attached to the hotrunner manifold such that the housing is stationary in the axial direction relative to the manifold. Other systems have been developed using a screw that forms a portion of the actuator housing.